Il avait suffit d’un regard
by Procne Aesoris
Summary: OS.Slash HP.DM.Il avait suffit d'un regard pour que tout change entre eux,pour que leur histoire commence,pour qu'ils vivent.Histoire pleine de poésie,pour les amateurs d'émotion.Se lit facilement.


**_Mot important: Mes histoires dattant de plus de deux ans, à peu près, elles ne tiennent compte que des tomes 1 à 5, le 6 est ignoré et le 7, je ne l'ai pas lu, donc, pas de spoiler.  
Pour ce qui est des UA, cela n'a pas d'incidence.  
Bonne lecture!_**

Présentation :  
Bon, je vais faire bref.  
Je ne vais quand même pas vous refilez mon méga Discleamer pour un ridicule oneshot.  
(Même si certains l'ont adoré, MDR, si malgré tout il vous intéresse, cf. les autres fics.)

1. Rien n'est à moi, donc tout à JKR (sauf le scénar)  
2. Homophobes trouduculistes imbéciles, cassez vous. (Suis mal polie et mal lunée ? Je n'aime tout simplement pas l'intolérance grand sourire). Quand aux autres, aimables et dévoués lecteurs, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture...

_Note de l'auteur :  
Bon, le petit mot ci-dessus était l'introduction que je mettrais à chaque oneshot ou twoshot. Sinon, et bien comme je bug complètement sur mes autres fics, impossible d'avancer, et comme mon cerveau est un hyper actif, et bien je vous ai écrit ce petit truc qui m'a été inspiré d'une musique, grâce à laquelle j'ai fais un genre de gribouilli appelé esquisse qui m'a lui-même inspirée pour cette histoire… Tout le monde suit ?lol  
Le début est un peu sombre, mais ça va mieux par la suite.  
Tous les poèmes sont de moi…  
Bonne lecture, grosses kissouilles !  
Procne_

Ça y était, c'était la ''Bataille Finale''. Un nom grandiloquent pour une chose aussi horrible. En fait, c'était la fin de la bataille. De nombreux corps jonchaient le sol, formant des tas putrides et froids, violacés sous la pluie. L'humus dégageait une odeur de sang, de feuilles mortes, de pluie et de larmes. Comme si la terre rejetait ces corps qui allait bientôt lui être offerts et cachés en son sein. Comme si la nature voulait montrer son indignation, sa colère, son dégout face à tant de stupidité, d'horreur, de pareil gâchis.

_Entendez vous le mystère,  
Qui retentit au loin,  
Celui de la misère…  
Plus vil que Caïn ?…_

La vie était déjà si difficile… Pourquoi vous entretuez vous, Hommes ? N'êtes-vous pas frères ? N'avez-vous pas la même chaire, le même sang ? N'avez-vous pas été une seule et même cellule autrefois, quand le monde n'était qu'un Chaos où débutait la vie ?  
N'êtes vous donc que des bêtes, des machines à tuer, à faire souffrir ?... Qu'êtes-vous donc devenus ?...

_Race pitoyable, qui se dit seule pensante,  
Te sens-tu supérieur, Homme ?  
Malgré l'âpre épouvante,  
Que _tu_ as créée, sens-tu, du sang, l'arôme ?..._

Qui est cet Être que vous suivez, qui vous guide vers la Mort ?  
Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?..._

…

Un jeune homme brun s'avançait, droit, raide et fier, évitant les cadavres comme s'ils n'étaient rien. Sa main était crispée sur sa baguette, à la fois sa vie et peut être sa mort. Il marchait, à peine conscient du reste autour de lui. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher d'un point fixe au loin, comme s'il voulait l'attraper avec ses yeux, cet océan vert de brume et de tristesse, d'horreur et d'innocence…  
Il n'y avait plus de lumière en eux, plus d'espoir. A quoi bon l'espérance quand on avait une mission de meurtrier soudée à son destin depuis sa naissance ? A quoi bon vivre après avoir donné la mort ?...

Il avançait donc, encore et encore, évitant les corps, contournant les combattants trempés de sueur, de sang et de pluie, évitant les sorts dévastateurs, dirigés ou non contre lui.

Un orage diluvien s'abattait sur tous, comme voulant les punir de tout ce mal qu'ils s'acharnaient à déployer. C'était une sorte de mousson, écrasant de sa colère ce qui souillait le sol. Le sang ruisselait dans la boue, comme un Styx ou un Cocyte terrestre. Une vaste psychomachie se déroulait dans le parc dévasté d'un Poudlard tout aussi détruit.

Les vêtements étaient déchirés, à l'image des cœurs. Le fait de se tordre la cheville n'était plus vécu comme un mal, la douleur réveillait et rappelait que l'on était encore vivant, c'était bon.

Harry essayait d'occulter tout ça, d'occulter l'absurdité de tous ces massacres.  
Les Moldus étaient ''des imbéciles, de faibles créatures'' disaient beaucoup de sorciers. Mais les sorciers torturaient aussi, tuaient, volait, violaient…  
Ils pleuraient, ils mourraient…  
Face à ce terrain de cauchemar, mise à part les sorts (qu'importait la façon de faire du mal ?), qui aurait pu donner la différence entre les moldus et les sorciers ? Où étaient le bien et le mal ?

_A quoi sert la guerre ?  
Qui ne peut que faire souffrir…_

Et puis, le Bien et le Mal par rapport à _quoi_, à _qui_ ?

_Qui amène la misère,  
Et éteint les rires…_

Le regard d'Harry tomba sur Hermione, à côté d'un arbre, qui tentait d'emmener un Ron blessé et inconscient à l'Aube de la Forêt Interdite pour le protéger et le soigner. Il était vrai qu'en cet instant, la Forêt était un des lieux les plus sûrs de Grande Bretagne, c'était dire…  
Le brun essaya aussi d'occulter les affreuses images qui venaient hanter son esprit et qui lui projetait le visage blafard, éteint et mutilé de ceux qu'il aimait, du moins, le peu qui en restait…

_Entendez-vous ces cris de Mères,  
De proches et d'amis,  
Qui ont perdu un Être cher,  
Mort et torturé au nom d'une lubie ?..._

Il vit ensuite Malefoy qui se battait, sa chevelure blonde voletant dans ses mouvements enragés. Il y avait de la passion dans son combat. Ses cheveux étaient encrassés, pleins de boue et d'autres choses dont Harry ne préférait même pas savoir la nature. A certains endroits, il lui manquait même des touffes de cheveux… Harry souriait avec cruauté, il espérait vraiment que ce connard ne s'en sortirait pas, qu'il souffrirait et cracherait ses tripes. Il se porterait même volontaire, si toutefois il survivait, pour l'éviscérer, mort ou vif. Le résultat serait le même, quoi qu'il en soit.  
Curieusement, il y avait autant de sorts venant du côté de Poudlard que des Mangemorts qui se dirigeaient vers Malefoy. Etait-ce un hasard ?...

Harry détourna son regard de son ennemi et continua d'avancer. Il arriva enfin à quelques mètres de celui pour qui tout cela n'était qu'un bien agréable jeu de société : Voldemort, alias, l'enculé destructeur de vie. Une haine ardente se mit à briller dans les yeux d'Harry. C'était comme un feu de Dité, violent, douloureux. Si Voldemort s'en sortait se soir, il aurait une chance de cocu.  
Toute la colère qu'Harry avait contenu depuis son enfance, toute sa peine, ses chagrins, ses déceptions, l'horreur de sa vie, littéralement, _tout_… Tout se mit à palpiter en lui, comme un feu apocalyptique qui déversait en lui le fiel de la rancœur, rendant plus terrible encore sa douleur.

Les deux hommes se firent face, des flammes de hargne brillaient et consumaient leurs yeux. Il n'y eut soudain plus de cris, plus de bruit, un silence si total qu'il en devint pesant. Voldemort avait levé bras, le temps s'était arrêté. Les Mangemorts avaient lâché leurs victimes et les victimes commençaient à comprendre ce qui se passait. C'était _le_ combat. En silence, chacun dans son camp, s'installa pour observer l'affrontement qui serait soit la clef vers la liberté, soit celle vers le cimetière ou la servitude.

Des fumeroles brumeuses s'échappaient ça et là, donnant à la scène un petit air mystique. Harry ne détachait pas ses yeux de Voldemort, comme de peur qu'il lui échappe.  
Il avait suffit d'un regard pour que tout commence…

Le Mage Noir fit ce qui semblait être un sourire, mais sur sa face de serpent, cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il agita sa main et un cercle se forma autour d'eux deux, tel un ruban doré et rouge sang qui se serait déroulé, obéissant comme un serpent face à son charmeur. Les gens autour du couple de combattants durent reculer, il s'agissait d'un bouclier qui les isolait. Personne ne devait intervenir dans ce combat. C'était leur combat à eux seuls. A l'intérieur du cercle, la terre se mit à bouger en de délicates arabesques de cendre, de poussière et de minuscules débris, et forma un pentacle de la même couleur que le cercle, brillant. Un vent froid et humide balayait le sol et les vêtements, les faisant s'envoler en corolle en une étrange danse. Harry et Voldemort se regardaient sans plus se lâcher des yeux, comme si plus rien n'existait à par l'être en face d'eux. Un courant d'énergie palpitait autour d'eux.  
Harry fit le premier pas. Il s'avança, croisa ses jambes et salua d'une manière assez ironique.  
''_Lord_ Voldemort…'' Susurra t-il en insistant bien sur le mot ''Lord''.

Voldemort fit un sourire en coin. Il imita son cadet.  
''Potter…''

Ils se redressèrent, levèrent leurs baguettes et se dardèrent des yeux. Puis, les sorts fusèrent. Le combat et la violence allaient en crescendo.

A présent, ils étaient presque ex aco. Il n'y avait plus d'Horcruxes, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes mortels. Il n'en resterait qu'un. Une chaleur affreuse les entourait et les sorts qu'ils jetaient, des lumières tueuse, devenaient de plus en plus sombres et terribles. Derrière le bouclier, chacun retenait son souffle. Personne n'aurait été capable de dire lequel des deux avait le dessus. Malgré tout, on sentait qu'Harry avait de plus en plus de peine à faire face. C'était logique en somme, il y avait une large différence d'âge et d'expérience entre les deux adversaires.

La pluie avait cessé, tout aurait pu être calme et reposant, appesantit par les lourds et épais nuages qui couvraient le ciel, les arbres d'où s'écoulaient encore quelques gouttes, singulières sœurs face à l'averse dévastatrice qui avait précédé. Les nuages étaient comme les paupières lasses d'un dieu épuisé, dont les larmes avaient accentué l'amertume et la fatigue. Ce dieu regarderait alors ces humains qui se battaient, du haut de ses nuages, leur jetant un regard peiné et mélancolique, cherchant vainement, dans le gris de l'air humide, l'erreur qu'il avait bien pu commettre avec eux.

C'était comme dans un songe, un étrange cauchemar. Harry aurait tellement souhaité que ce ne soit qu'un horrible rêve, duquel il aurait pu s'extirper en se réveillant. Il entendit vaguement le bruit des vagues du Lac Noir frapper les rochers en dessous de la falaise où ils se trouvaient tous. Voldemort décida enfin d'achever ce combat. Il murmura avec une sorte de délice morbide, les deux mots qui signifiait la Mort :  
''Avada Kedavra.''  
Sans émotion, rien.

Harry évita le rayon mortel et imita son ennemi en le jetant lui-même. L'attention de Voldemort fut détournée par une tête blonde. Pourquoi ? Cela, Harry ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Ce qui importait en cet instant, c'était que le sort atteignit sa cible, qui mourût dans un épouvantable hurlement, sous les yeux éberlués de tous.

Le corps explosa soudain, le bouclier se brisa et tout le monde fut trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Chacun se retrouva alors projeté en arrière, assommé par la puissance phénoménale qui s'était dégagée. Sauf que derrière Harry, il n'y avait rien, seulement le vide. Que cette mort était ironique ! Il se sentit sombrer, puis brusquement, rattrapé. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction que Drago Malefoy était là, sa cape volant derrière lui, comme une paires d'ailes sombres rattachée à son dos, ses cheveux blonds bougeaient avec le vent qui s'était levé. Il les rejeta en arrière d'un mouvement de tête. Tout son corps était tendu, il était à moitié couché, à moitié accroupi, presque élancé dans le vide comme l'était son bras fort qui avait rattrapé de justesse celui de Harry.  
Il paraissait essoufflé, il s'était précipité, sans hésitation.

Mais pourquoi ? Son regard bleu gris comme le ciel, froid et distant, était encré dans celui d'Harry qui n'arrivait pourtant pas à y trouver des réponses à ses questions.  
Malgré tout, il avait suffit de ce regard d'acier, plein d'émotions tellement étranges qu'il en paraissait vide, pour qu'Harry s'y accroche et comprenne que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

''Pourquoi, Malefoy ?...'' Lui demanda t-il seulement, alors qu'il pendait dans le vide, seulement retenu par la main chaude du blond qui maintenait la sienne.

Il s'était remit à pleuvoir subitement et cela donnait à la scène une étrange intimité.

''Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, pas maintenant.'' Déclara Malefoy.

Harry fut surpris par cette réponse.

Ils étaient tous les deux mouillés et leurs mains glissèrent. Avec agilité et force, Malefoy souleva brusquement Harry par une épaule et par le bras. Celui-ci se retrouva à genoux dans les bras du blond, ses deux mains posées sur les deux épaules de son plus-tellement-ennemi.

Le jeune mangemort, trop abasourdit, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce fut Harry, le choc de sa chute passée, qui se leva, entrainant Malefoy avec lui.

Malefoy, justement, une fois debout, s'apprêtait à partir mais fut retenu par le Gryffondor qui lui souriait.

''Merci.'' Lui dit le brun. ''Je n'oublierais pas ton geste, aussi bizarre soit-il.''

Le Serpentard aurait voulu lancer une remarque cinglante parce que cette scène lui semblait un peu trop ''gentillette'', mais il n'en fit rien et haussa simplement les épaules avant de définitivement partir.

Tout allait changer…

Harry, avec ce regard tempête, avait comprit, si ce n'est tout, du moins l'essentiel. Il sentait près de lui de nouveau la présence rassurante de Dumbledore, comme s'il était toujours là, qu'il, n'était jamais mort.

Il se tourna et l'ampleur du carnage lui prit aux trippes. Les combats qui avaient repris, s'étaient tout de même arrêté, tous se tenaient droits, crispés et observaient intensément le Survivant.  
Malgré tous ces regards, le brun se sentait bien, comme libéré, une étrange béatitude l'habitait, mais ce n'était que temporaire. Le poids du meurtre commis viendrait après.

Les Mangemorts paraissaient perdus, un peu mal à l'aise. Certains semblaient même souffrir, cela étant sans aucun doute dû à la perte de la Marque. Harry, alors qu'il enjambait le cadavre de leur défunt maître, sentit une brusque montée de chaleur et une bouffé d'énergie pure l'envahir. Il fit un mouvement ample de sa main qui tenait sa baguette et une sorte d'onde parcouru la terre. Les Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent brusquement, tombant sans grâce sur le sol. Harry fronça ses sourcils et sa pupille rétrécit.  
''Enlevez vos masques'' Ordonna t-il froidement, une colère contenue dans la voix.

Ils obéirent tous, comme incapables de faire autrement. La pluie, qui tombait de nouveau, frappait leurs visages criminels, et beaucoup étaient dépités. Harry repéra Lucius Malefoy, encore fier malgré sa posture, ses longs cheveux lunaires dégoulinants, lui collant le visage et le dos. Le Survivant se dirigea vers lui d'un pas arrogant. Tout le reste de l'Assemblée suivait dans un silence respectueux la scène.

''Qui aurait dit qu'un jour vous vous prosterneriez devant moi, Malefoy ?...'' Déclara Harry d'un ton railleur au blond qui grimaçait, la haine tirant ses traits fins.

Le Gryffondor esquissa un sourire suffisant et goguenard. Il souleva le menton du mangemort avec le bout de sa baguette, encore chaude du combat passé.  
''Vous mériteriez que je vous inflige une douleur pareille à celle qu'ont subits tous les innocents que vous avez torturés.''

Des étincelles sortirent de sa baguette, faisant un peu grimacer Malefoy Senior. Il s'éloigna du mangemort et partit vers le château, la foule s'écartant devant lui. Les quelques Aurors encore debout s'étaient rués sur les Mangemorts défaits, un peu hagards, d'autres étaient partis au Ministère pour annoncer la victoire du clan ''de la Lumière'' et chercher des médicomages ainsi que du renfort pour les prisonniers.

Harry marchait dans le silence du château désert, suivit de loin par Hermione qui tentait de le rattraper, après avoir laissé Ron aux bon soins des guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste.

''Harry !'' Interpella t-elle. ''Harry, attends moi !''

Il obtempéra, sans grande joie.

''Comment vas-tu ?...'' Lui demanda t-elle, légèrement essoufflée après sa course.

Harry lui fit un sourire crispé.  
''Comment je devrais aller d'après toi ?''

Elle lui rendit son sourire, avec une pointe tristesse.  
''Comme quelqu'un qui vient de subir une rude épreuve…''  
''Comme quelqu'un qui vient de tuer !'' Rectifia abruptement le brun sujet à une soudaine et violente colère. ''Je suis un assassin, Hermione ! J'ai utilisé l'Avada Kedavra contre un homme, je suis souillé à jamais…''

Hermione le regardait avec une tristesse de plus en plus intense. Elle lui prit les mains, qu'il tenta de lui enlever, mais elle s'obstina.  
''C'était soit toi, soit lui. Tu mérites infiniment plus de vivre que lui et ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ne change rien à cela ! Tu dois vivres Harry ! Tu es un Héros, tu nous as libérés, tu nous as tous sauvés !...''  
''Un meurtre reste un meurtre.''

Il enleva ses mains si brusquement qu'Hermione fut trop surprise pour les retenir. Elle le laissa s'éloigner dans l'ombre des couloirs, il était comme mort, lui aussi. L'absence du lien avec Voldemort se faisait peu à peu sentir…  
Le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur une autre ombre et une mèche blonde qui dépassait de derrière une statue. Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils et se dirigea vers cette personne qui se cachait. Elle tomba sans étonnement sur Drago Malefoy, la mine sombre et renfrognée. La brunette croisa ses bras en lui faisant face.

''Que fais-tu ici ? Des Aurors sont là, tu risques l'emprisonnement et le Baiser.''

Elle reçut un sourire ironique.

''Pourquoi t'en soucier ? Je suis un Malefoy, non ? Doublé d'un conard de mangemort.''

Hermione fronça franchement ses sourcils.  
''Pourquoi te complaire dans ce que tu n'es pas ? Je t'ai vu le sauver, j'ai vu cette chaleur crépiter entre vous…''

Il ricana, cela déstabilisa la jeune fille.  
''Tu es bien mièvre, Granger. Tu oublies qui je suis, quels sont mes antécédents et qui ont été mes parents !...''  
''Je témoignerais pour toi. Mais je t'en prie, s'il le faut je te supplie, sauve Harry !''

Drago haussa un sourcil.  
''Bien que le fait de te voir supplier me ravisse, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je suis son ennemi et il me déteste.''  
''Tu oublies ce que tu as fait !''  
''Rien qu'une dette qu'il a contracté et qu'il s'empressera de rembourser pour m'oublier.''  
''Harry n'est pas comme ça, j'ai vu, j'ai sentis…''  
''Granger, tu divagues. C'est sans espoir…''  
''Essaye au moins !''  
''Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis un mangemort, donc un fugitif, je suis recherché par des Aurors enragés, je vais me faire juger puis condamner, et enfin, le clou du spectacle, exécuter. Tu vois un semblant de bonheur là dedans ?''

Hermione parut réfléchir et une lueur de détermination traversa son regard. Elle s'accrocha à la cape de Malefoy, qui en fut surpris.  
''Je te défendrais, au tribunal !... Je te sauverais, pour que tu le sauves ! S'il-te-plait !...''

Elle paraissait désespérée. Malefoy soupira et se contenta d'hausser ses épaules.  
''De toutes façons, je n'ai rien à perdre, et si ça te fais plaisir de gâcher ton temps…''

Hermione sauta de joie et étreignit brièvement le blond qui resta impassible. De toutes manières, il ne serait bientôt qu'un corps sans âme, alors si l'illusion d'un espoir impossible pouvait faire plaisir à quelqu'un, il s'en moquait bien. Cela ne coutait rien d'entretenir cette illusion.

L'illusion, Harry aussi l'avait connu, un court instant, juste après la mort de Voldemort. L'illusion d'être enfin libre. Mais maintenant, c'était le poids de la honte, de la culpabilité qui l'habitait, qui l'entravait, l'oppressait.  
Chacun de ses pas le menait un peu plus en enfer…

Drago se fit donc arrêter, et grâce à un dossier solide dû, non seulement à l'influence de son nom et de son argent, mais surtout à une mystérieuse pièce clef, voyait son procès reporté à deux ans. D'ici là, tous les autres Mangemorts, ainsi que les traitres (et il y en avait beaucoup), devaient être jugés, sachant qu'un certain nombre restait encore dans la nature. Cela faisait les choux gras de la presse.

Lucius Malefoy avait tenté, très ingénieusement d'ailleurs (quel dommage que tant d'intelligence fût utilisée pour faire le mal…), de s'évader, mais il avait très vite rattrapé et le Baiser lui avait été donné plus promptement que cela n'avait été prévu. Drago s'était chargé lui-même d'alourdir l'accusation pour abréger cette comédie qu'était le procès de son père. Tout était joué d'avance de toutes façons, comme le sien…

Pendant ce temps, Hermione Granger divisait sa vie en deux périodes, une première pour les études du Droit dans une école moldue, une deuxième pour l'étude du même sujet, mais dans le monde magique. Elle pensait, très justement, que toutes ces connaissances alliées entre elles étaient presque infaillibles. Presque, car la jeune fille (qui devenait femme), après la guerre passée, savait que rien n'était infaillible. Elle savait en tous cas qu'elle avait une promesse à honorer et elle y mettait toute son âme, son courage et son intelligence.

De son côté, Harry s'assombrissait de jour en jour, fuyant les gens, sa popularité, ses amis aussi. Il avait refusé, l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Il était devenu une sorte de chasseur de criminels, ni Auror, ni rien d'autre, se faisant payer par le Ministère et n'ayant nul autre maître que lui-même. Il ne vivait plus que pour ces chasses à l'Homme, où il déversait son fiel, sa haine et sa douleur, oubliant toute notion de vie sociale.

La présence, tout comme l'absence de Voldemort le faisait souffrir. La perte du lien avec le Mage l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne l'avait crû. Il avait hurlé de douleur de nombreuses nuits, passant plusieurs jours sans dormir et vivant des cauchemars éveillés où se déroulaient inlassablement les scènes les plus terribles de la guerre. Sa santé en avait pâti, mais qui s'en souciait ?

Il avait tenté de tout oublier, et il y était parvenu assez bien. Hermione s'obstinait à garder contact avec lui, le liant avec d'autres quelques fois, ça entretenait quelques relations. Il s'était mis à coucher à droite, à gauche, par instinct et pour noyer son chagrin. Il voulait garder l'instabilité dans sa vie.  
Il avait même oublié Drago et son procès. Il était juste devenu un somnambule qui avançait comme un stupide automate. Il sombrait lentement, mais surement.

Il allait parfois à certains procès, ceux des plus importants Mangemorts, mais si au début, du fait de sa victoire toute fraiche, sa présence était importante, on l'ignorait totalement à présent, même, on le méprisait. Son combat, sa vie sacrifiée avaient été vite oubliés. Tant de fois il avait refusé de se mettre en avant que la presse, les gens s'étaient lassés de lui. Il s'en moquait un peu, les gens ne se retournaient plus sur son passage, il était presque comme tout le monde.  
Tout était dans le presque.

Deux ans passèrent donc.

Il suivit avec un certain intérêt l'avancée du procès de Malefoy Junior qui, au grand étonnement, et du brun, et du blond, se voyait défendre par la vive Hermione Granger, qui en avait fait un combat personnel.

Harry avait décidé d'en parler avec la jeune femme, qui était ravie d'avoir une occasion de le voir. C'était autour d'un thé chaud, chez lui (un petit appartement dans la banlieue assez éloignée de Londres, pour l'isolement et pour les prix moins excessifs de l'immobilier) qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Hermione sirotait son thé tranquillement.

''Pourquoi le défends-tu ?'' Demanda le Survivant d'une voix neutre après qu'ils aient abordé divers sujets.  
''Il n'est pas tout blanc, mais il n'est pas tout noir non plus. Il mérite de vivre lui aussi. Il s'est repentit, bien avant la victoire et… il t'a sauvé.''  
''Quel sont ses chances ?'' Harry restait stoïque.  
''De victoire ? Maigres, et pourtant, j'ai tout fait, j'ai cherché dans tous les sens. Seul Dumbledore, qui le connaissait très bien, aurait pût le défendre. Mais Dumbledore est mort... De plus, la Cour rejette mon témoignage parce que je suis son avocat.''

Cela ne fit rien à Harry, voir Malefoy bientôt mort le laissait de marbre. Il était déjà lui-même mort, un de plus, un de moins, cela ne changeait plus rien.

''Et toi, vas-tu l'aider ?...''

La question si soudaine de la jeune femme le désarçonna. Il fit un rictus.

''Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Son sort m'est assez égal, et puis, ma présence n'est plus désirée au Ministère.''

Hermione le regarda avec un regard peiné.  
''Je ne te reconnais plus, Harry… Comment as-tu pût changer à ce point ?...''

Elle se leva, s'apprêtant à partir. A la porte, elle dit :  
''Ron te salue, au fait.''  
''Comment cela se passe t-il entre vous deux ?''

Harry avait demandé cela sans réfléchir, plus par politesse que pour autre chose, mais la réponse froide et abrupte d'Hermine lui fit mal.

''En quoi cela te concerne t-il ? Ne perds pas ton temps avec de telles choses sans intérêt.''

Elle partit, Harry grimaça.

Et s'il allait voir Malefoy ? Après tout, elle avait raison : il lui avait sauvé la vie.  
Il devait être dans une cellule du Ministère en attendant son proche procès.  
Il se rendit au Ministère sans vraiment y penser. Arrivé devant les cellules, précédé d'un garde bien sûr, il fut littéralement atterré par ce qu'il vit. Son ennemi d'avant avait bien changé.

Il était devenu blafard, plus pâle qu'un mort, le regard plus froid et indifférent que jamais. Deux ans étaient passés et l'avaient tué comme ils avaient tué Harry. Le jeune homme s'était soudain sentit terriblement proche du blond. Il était à présent posté devant les barreaux de sa cellule, indécis. Il observait en silence les fins cheveux blonds caresser des épaules qui avaient été autrefois musclées et puissantes. Malefoy paressait prostré. Ses veines ressortaient de sous sa peau et son visage était affreusement creux.  
Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

''Potter, merci d'être venu, maintenant, dégage.''

La voix avait été cassante, glaciale.  
Harry sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle brutalité dans la voix du blond. Surtout, le prisonnier ne s'était pas retourné. Il se sentit un peu bête, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que Malefoy surenchérissait :  
''C'est un véritable honneur d'avoir ta célèbre personne auprès de moi, dommage que je n'ai ni feuille, ni stylo pour avoir ton autographe. Mais attends, c'est vrai que tu es un minable maintenant…''

Une rage ardente, chaude, pareille à des braises se rependait dans les veines d'Harry. Curieusement, tout ça lui avait manqué. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Il s'autorisa un sourire et, tout en s'apprêtant à partir, il déclara :  
''Content aussi de te voir, Malefoy.''

Le blond s'était doucement retourné et il avait plongé ses yeux éteints dans ceux, à présent en fusion, d'Harry. Il avait suffit d'un regard, d'un regard couleur tempête pour rallumer le tison en veille à l'intérieur du Gryffondor et de le transformer en un feu ardent et crépitant. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit et se décida à rejoindre Hermione dans son bureau puisqu'il était dans le coin. Quand il la vit, elle était très affairée, transportant des dossiers assez épais d'un endroit à un autre. Si elle fut surprise, il n'en parut rien. Elle resta froide.

''Désolée Harry, je suis très occupée…'' Lui dit-elle, légèrement essoufflée, se rendant finalement compte de la présence de son visiteur.

''Je voulais te parler de Malefoy.''

Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la pièce, un gros classeur dans les mains. Elle paraissait indécise. Elle lui jeta un bref regard étonné et continua son chemin vers la pièce attenante, tout en lui lançant un ''attends'' dans l'air. Elle revint vite et ferma la porte de son bureau.

''Très bien, que veux tu ?''

Harry parut hésiter.  
''Je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure, pourquoi… Pourquoi est-il dans un état pareil ?''

La figure d'Hermione s'attrista. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son bureau et passa une main lasse sur sa figure.  
''C'est vrai que tu étais un peu… à l'ouest ces deux dernières années…. Bien que ce soit mes supérieurs, je me dois de dire que le Ministère est gouverné par des imbéciles. J'ai pourtant crû au début que Scrimgeour serait un bon ministre, tout le monde le croyait. Mais dès que Voldemort s'est fait détruire, il s'est montré intransigeant, cruel et sadique, refaisant sur les Mangemort, innocents ou coupables, ce que faisait Voldemort sur nous tous. La communauté sorcière avait besoin de coupables, de bouc-émissaires, il lui en a trouvé, ne différenciant pas les espions de l'Ordre, les Mangemort pénitents, des autres.  
Drago a non seulement subit la punition due à son rang de Mangemort, mais aussi celle due à son nom. Les prisons ici, sont pire que celles d'Azkaban : les prisonniers sont battus, maltraités, affamés et…

Les derniers faits parurent se bloquer dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Harry, bien que déjà ahuri, l'encouragea de la tête et d'une main posée sur son épaule.

''Drago… Ils ont découverts qu'il était homosexuel et… ils lui ont enfoncés divers objets dans l'anus, l'ont humilié…''

Un vase explosa dans la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. Elle vit avec étonnement une rage à peine contenue dans les pupilles incandescentes d'Harry.

''Ils ont osé !'' Grogna t-il.

Une fenêtre eut le même sort que le vase.  
''Je suis désolé Hermine, il faut que je parte…''

La brunette ne tenta pas de le retenir, comprenant bien le besoin qu'il avait de se calmer. Peut être les choses allaient-elles enfin changer ?...

Les jours passèrent et les journaux ne parlaient plus que du procès à venir de Drago Malefoy. Harry ne donna aucun signe de vie, mais Hermione n'y pensa pas. D'une, elle avait beaucoup à faire, tentant encore l'impossible pour sauver Malefoy, et de deux, parce qu'elle voulait continuer à espérer.

Le procès arriva. La presse était nombreuse parmi les ''spectateurs''. Tant de personnes étaient venues qu'il avait fallu agrandir la Salle de Tribunal. Un intense brouhaha s'était installé pendant l'arrivée des Juges. Mais quand Drago fit son apparition, le silence se fit.

Il avait toujours son port fier, presque altier, une sorte de beauté mystérieuse et magnétique émanait de lui. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil des accusés, des condamnés, un air de défi sur le visage. Il était en T-shirt, pour que tous voient la Marque, celle de l'Infamie et de la Mort. On pouvait voir aussi qu'il avait excessivement maigri.

Le procès commença, un des juges se leva.  
''L'accusé étant présent, l'audience peut commencer. Procès du 20 février, ayant pour objet de juger un crime, dit contre l'humanité, sorcière et moldue, de Grande Bretagne et ses environs, reproché au mangemort Drago Lucius Malefoy. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Refus Scrimgeour, aidé des juges McLaggen, Boot et Sully. Totalité des crimes reprochés : meurtres, tortures, asservissements physiques et mentaux sur personnes innocentes, association à Lord Vol-Voldemort…''

Drago haussa un sourcil narquois devant le balbutiement du juge. Celui-ci se tut, jetant un regard méprisant au blond tout en s'asseyant.  
Scrimgeour se leva et parla d'une voix blasée qui faisait froid dans le dos.  
''Que le prisonnier se lève. Plaidez-vous coupable pour le meurtre de Justin Flinch-Fletchey ?''

Malefoy répondit avec indifférence :  
''Oui, mais il s'agissait-là de self-défense.''  
''Nous y croyons tous, Mr Malefoy.'' Déclara le ministre avec ironie. ''Continuons : tortures contre deux familles moldues ?''  
''Je plaide coupable.''  
''Self-défense aussi, j'imagine ?'' Le ton était ouvertement moqueur. Drago l'ignora. ''Tentative d'assassina sur Albus Dumbledore ?...''  
''Coupable…''

Et ce fut ainsi pendant de longues minutes : Malefoy, coupable, et la liste de ses méfaits, énoncée.

''Au tour de la Défense. J'appelle Maître Hermione Granger.''

La jeune femme se leva avec force, de la même précipitation que celle qu'elle avait à Poudlard pour répondre à un professeur qui posait une question. Néanmoins, tout semblait prêt, clair, calculé et mesuré dans sa tête. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et de détermination. Elle parut chercher quelqu'un dans le public, mais son attention revint rapidement sur les juges, elle paraissait un peu déçue.

''Drago Malefoy a été manipulé à l'âge de seize ans par Voldemort qui avait attisé son souhait de vengeance suite à l'emprisonnement de Lucius Malefoy. Drago Malefoy venait de perdre son père et on peu aisément imaginer le choc que cela a pût causer. Il y avait aussi la menace de mort qui planait au-dessus de Malefoy, son destin avait de toute façon été tracé à sa naissance. Il n'a guère eut d'autre choix que de se soustraire à cet enrôlement.''  
''Vous dîtes donc qu'il a été forcé ?'' Interrogea un des juges.  
''Exactement. Il a ensuite été sujet à l'impérium pour les diverses tortures et crimes qu'il devait commettre et qu'il refusait de faire. Voldemort s'est servit de lui comme d'une arme, d'un objet. Rien de plus. Quand à la tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de Dumbledore, Malefoy s'est très vite résigné, incapable d'agir, c'est pour cela que le défunt Severus Rogue s'est chargé de le tuer à sa place.''  
''A vous entendre, Drago Malefoy ne serait en fait qu'une victime innocente, bassement manipulée ?''

Au mot ''victime'', Malefoy grimaça.

''C'est à peu près cela.''  
''Nous ne voulons pas ''d'à peu près'', Mademoiselle Granger ! Vous oubliez les nombreux témoignages de victimes, véritables elles, qui affirment que l'accusé était en possession de tous ses moyens, qu'il était conscient de chacun de ses gestes !''  
''Comment le prouver ?...''  
''Il en est de même du contraire ! Soyez lucide, Granger, pourquoi persister à le sauver ? Je crois savoir qu'il était nettement détesté au temps où il était à Poudlard, il vous insultait même de Sang-de-Bourbe… (Hermione lui fit un regard étonné.) Et oui, le dossier de Malefoy est épais et complet… Si j'en crois par votre obstination pour le défendre… il serait possible de penser que vos relations ont évoluées…''

Devant le sous-entendu, Hermione parût outrée et Drago grimaça très franchement. L'avocate sentit l'impuissance l'envahir quand elle vit et entendit le marteau du ministre claquer, annonçant la fin de toutes ces pseudos délibérations. Ce procès n'avait été qu'une énième comédie ridicule, avec les juges et Scrimgeour comme bouffons.

''Mon verdict est fait.'' Il devait même l'être depuis longtemps… ''Ce monsieur recevra le Baiser dans l'après-midi, que ses gardiens veillent à ce que ses dernières volontés soient réalisées.''

Hermione s'était donnée à fond, et devant cet ersatz de jugement, elle semblait prête à fondre en larme. Drago prit la nouvelle avec son indifférence habituelle, il s'en doutait. Chacun y allait de son commentaire en rangeant ses affaires, lorsqu'un cri, qui étonna tout le monde, résonna dans la Salle :  
''Je m'oppose à ce jugement !...''

Les têtes se tournèrent et chacun pût voir Harry Potter, debout, les yeux flamboyants, qui les défiait tous du regard. Même Malefoy en avait perdu son impassibilité.

Refus Scrimgeour soupira.  
''Mr Potter, vous ne devriez plus revenir ici. Votre présence n'est plus souhaitée en ces lieux… Il me semblait que vous l'aviez compris…'' Une sorte de condescendance emplissait la voix du ministre.

Harry fronça ses sourcils, il paraissait entièrement habité par la rage et la colère.  
''Ce procès n'est pas juste ! Il était truqué des le départ ! Aucun des jugements que vous avez rendus n'étaient justes !...''

Scrimgeour posa une main dans le dos d'Harry, semblant vouloir le pousser à sortir.  
''C'est cela, vous devriez vraiment partir, ce procès ne vous fait pas du bien.'' Son ton était clairement méprisant.

Le brun se dégagea brutalement, une étrange aura l'entourait. Tout ce qu'il avait contenu pendant un peu plus de deux ans remontait. Mais il se contrôla, jetant un regard furtif à Malefoy qui avait repris contenance, et à Hermione, qui lui souriait. Il partit, laissant au Ministre l'illusion de la victoire.  
Il attendit patiemment et discrètement son amie dans son bureau. Quand il la vit, il se jeta presque sur elle et fut bref.

''Merci d'être venu !''  
''De rien. Quand est l'exécution ?''  
''Cet après midi, à 15h, devant Gringotts.''  
''Merci !'' Il se rua dehors.

''Harry, attends !...''  
Hermione ne comprenait plus rien, mais l'espoir ne la quittait plus. Elle avait retrouvé son ami.

Harry vint à l'exécution, un peu en avance même. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, Drago n'était pas le seul à recevoir le Baiser, il y avait avec lui cinq autres mangemorts. Il passait en dernier. Il restait, malgré la mort imminente de son âme, toujours fier et droit. C'était impressionnant. Harry se mit à l'admirer. Il attendit donc, et observa sans vraiment les voir, Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson se transformer un à un en loque humaine. Puis, vint le tour de Malefoy, il paraissait fiévreux tant il pâlit. Ses mains avaient tremblé quand on les avait libérées de leurs liens. Le Détraqueur lui faisait face. Harry agit à ce moment là. Il sortit précipitamment de la foule et se posta devant le blond de manière protectrice.

De nouveau, il dit :  
''Je m'oppose à cette exécution !''

Un des gardiens qui était là, paraissait embêté, c'était quand même Harry Potter qui se trouvait en face de lui ! Il tenta la diplomatie.  
''Ecoutez Mr Potter… ça m'embêterais vraiment beaucoup de devoir recourir à la force…''

Il jeta un regard en arrière où il vit ses camarades, au nombre de cinq comme les mangemorts exécutés, dont ils tenaient le corps inerte sur le sol. Ils tâtaient leurs baguettes dans leur poche, prêtes à servir.

Harry ricana, écartant les bras avec force et déployant un champ de protection aux ondes orangées autour de lui et de Malefoy.  
''Parce que vous croyez que vous me faites peur ? Vous oubliez qui je suis, ce que j'ai fais ! Tout le monde l'a oublié !'' Il criait à présent. Quelques personnes s'étaient reculées. Il reprit. ''J'ai tué Voldemort, que croyez vous être par rapport à lui ? Je pourrais vous écrabouiller si je le voulais !...''

Une vitre d'un magasin tout proche explosa. Le gardien secoua la tête.  
''Mr Potter, je vous en prie… soyez raisonnable… Nous allons être obligés d'appeler les Aurors… Cela m'ennuierais réellement…''

Harry paraissait irradié, littéralement. Derrière lui, Malefoy observait la scène, un peu sonné et perdu. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs.  
''Qu'ils viennent, je les attends !''

Le gardien soupira.  
''S'il faut en arriver là…''

Il transplana.  
Très peu de temps après, la foule s'épaissit d'une vingtaine d'Aurors, armés et prêts, à l'allure plutôt agressive. La menace d'un Harry Potter énervé n'avait pas été prise à la légère. Vingt baguettes étaient braquées sur lui. Un Auror prit la parole :  
''Malgré tout le respect que l'on vous doit Mr Potter, nous vous conseillons de vous écartez, sinon nous n'hésiterons pas à faire feu.''  
''Mais faîtes…'' Harry ricana encore plus.

Il se tourna vers son ex Némésis et plongea es yeux dans les siens. Il ne sût quoi y décrypter, mais il avait suffit de ce regard pour décupler son énergie. Il déploya de nouveau ses bras et tous les badauds furent repoussés, même projetés en arrière. Les Aurors avaient un peu bougé de leurs positions, à cause de leur surprise.  
Un à un, ils mitraillèrent Harry de sorts et de potions. Certains semblaient l'atteindre, mais en aucun cas ne l'arrêtaient. Il redoublait même d'ardeurs dans ses propres sorts et surtout, dans la protection de Drago. Mais ils étaient quand même vingt, vingt hommes expérimentés au combat et armés jusqu'aux dents contre un seul jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent à toucher Malefoy qui se retrouva comme foudroyé au sol.  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit. Il se tint raide, crispé, les poings serrés. Un vent brulant entoura la place et Harry tendit son bras. Il se mit à tournoyer, soulevant la poussière. Le ciel s'obscurcissait au-dessus de lui.  
Alors, un à un, les Aurors s'écroulèrent, évanouis, mais pas en danger pour autant.

Il y avait encore foule, les gens étaient comme stupéfixés. Harry se pencha sur Drago et posa sa main sur le front du blond à demi conscient. Ses doigts crépitèrent. Il déclara d'une vois froide :  
''Je veux que chacun observe bien ce qu'il va voir. Le Ministère aura ainsi peut-être assez de témoins pour sauver un innocent''

Des images apparurent, semblables à de la 3D moldue, flottant au dessus de Harry et de Drago. S'y déroulèrent des scènes qui appartenaient à l'un comme l'autre. Des scènes qui innocentaient le blond pour de bon…

A la suite de ça, ce fut la presse qui se chargea du reste et qui, curieusement, avait aidé. Harry était devenu craint, certains l'avaient même traité de ''psychopathe'', mais qu'importe. Il avait sauvé Malefoy, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le blond, justement, avait fait un tour à Sainte Mangouste suite, non seulement aux blessures dues aux Aurors, mais surtout à celle que lui avaient faites ses gardiens de cellules… Il s'en était bien sortit. Seuls lui restaient ses questions à propos de Potter. Le Survivant l'avait dérouté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant et de le respecter. Plus rien ne serait comme avant entre eux, il le sentait, étrangement même, il l'espérait, il le voulait. Mais il ne savait que faire, le brun était devenu inabordable à cause de son emploi du temps chargé. Il faisait un tas de trucs dont personne ne connaissait la nature, pas même Granger, Drago était allé lui demander. Il en avait profité pour la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il lui parlait même comme à une amie de temps en temps. Grâce à elle, il avait été réhabilité, il avait récupéré son nom, ses possessions, son honneur. Mais s'était à Potter qu'il devait le plus. Il lui devait notamment une toute nouvelle lubie : Potter l'obsédait…  
Mais était-ce vraiment grave ?...

Harry faisait en fait des recherches sur la Magie, à Poudlard, aidé des professeurs et par la Directrice, Minerva MacGonagall, encore vigoureuse malgré l'âge. Curieusement, le Ministère le laissait tranquille et l'avait approuvé pour tout… La presse le laissait vivre également, sa vie était presque parfaite.  
Presque car il lui manquait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'indéfinissable et Hermione s'était chargée très aimablement de donner un nom à ce je-ne-sais-quoi : _Drago Malefoy_…

Cette idée était apparue farfelue à Harry, et puis, plus tant que ça. Il se savait tordu et contestataire, alors pourquoi pas pour les affaires de cœur également ?...  
C'était bien d'affaire de cœur dont il s'agissait, il avait donc revu le blond, dans le manoir dudit blond, un après-midi autour d'un bon thé.  
Et là, il avait suffit d'un regard pour que tout en eux de nouveau bascule…

Ils avaient vaguement parlé, puis ils avaient sympathisé, rit et flirté. Ils s'étaient revus encore, s'étaient aimés et embrassés.

Il avait suffit d'un regard pour que leurs corps s'embrasent, alors ils s'étaient unis. Ils avaient couché ensemble, avaient baisé, même fait l'amour. Qu'importe, ils n'étaient plus qu'un, aux yeux de tous, envers et contre tout.

Il avait seulement suffit d'un regard pour que leur histoire se construise…

_**FIN**_

_Voila, c'est la fin !  
J'espère que cela vous a plût…  
Comme il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre, j'espère qu'un maximum de personne prendra le temps de reviewé, sinon, merci quand même d'avoir lu !  
Je vous fais plein de grosses kissouilles…  
Pensez à aller voir mon JL, dont le lien est dans mon homepage sur mon profil et laissez moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…  
A très bientôt peut être…_

_Procne_


End file.
